


From Ink Blot to Blood Drop

by TsukiWolfie



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Backstory, How Ink became a Yandere, M/M, Slow Build, a bunch of errorink, attempted hurt/comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:40:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26378947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsukiWolfie/pseuds/TsukiWolfie
Summary: Corrupting the guardian was by far the hardest task N̶i̶g̶h̶t̶m̶a̶r̶e̶ Noir had to plan.He had no soul to mess with the emotion of love to turn it into obsession.Luckily for him he had an alternative once he understood how weak minded and committed the guardian was.But this wasn’t Noir’s story. This is the poor ex-guardian’s who failed an entire verse for dwelling in vials of pity emotions.This is his downfall to a L.O.V.E and love obsessed ex-guardian.
Relationships: Error/Ink, Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 36





	1. The First Event

There are 3 events that will always traumatize I̶n̶k̶ Skittles for as long as he lives.

One was his first kill.

Two was when he lost something he enjoyed.

And three was his realization.

The first event was unfortunate because before it Skittles has no memories of what he really was, only snippets and even then those snippets made him jealous.

He was an Ink, he was a guardian of the AUs, he was loved by so many, he would battle against the destroyer.

Now about the destroyer. That’s when the real story began.

Like nearly every AU that involved the duo they fought, and fought, and fought, and fought....

Every interaction they had was filled with tension, some more playful, some more tense than others but it all lead to fights. 

After battle? Ink would usually complain to his best friend Dream first AND THEN he would get healed.......while complaining. The healing session would just consist of Ink whining out how Error always wants to ‘end and destroy’ things. 

It was quite clear their views were drastically different. They were supposed sworn enemies, complete opposites and as the battles continue on for what seemed like centuries they got rather, well boring. It was the same problem they fought over and it was something that didn't even need to be fought over in the first place. Ink thought during each battle that maybe they didn’t have to? Sure they have different ideals but maybe this could be resolved differently? Peacefully? Who know, it's worth a try. They didn’t need to fight, there wasn’t any consequences in not doing so from what he knows, and so one day the creator tested that. Once he was informed that Error was hiding in Outertale he quickly went as well. To his surprise there were no attacks or codes being ripped from the AU, just the glitch standing near the cliff side looking up at the stars. As soon as Ink made his presence known, Error pulled out his strings ready to attack. That's what Ink must be here for after all. But no. Ink kept his brush steady and pointed down to show he means no harm. 

Of course Error thought of this as a joke. In fact he unleashed an attack once Ink was disarmed, but the guardian knew better. He dodged those strings, grabbed Broomy and left.

It might be considered a failed attempt for a friendship but for Ink that certainly wasn’t the case. Nope, not at all.

Days after days he would try again.

Even days where fighting was necessary to save an AU.

But he still went back to that Outertale AU, and surprisingly so did Error. The duo was usually silent while they stargaze.  
Pretty soon they were used to each other's presence, silently agreeing that this was neutral ground.

So many days turned to months. Stargazing turned to drawing and sewing, sitting right next to each other. Until finally they actually fully spoke to eachother in that same AU.

"Why would you always stalk me?" The glitch would ask.

To which the guardian replies.  
"Because it's fun."  
Not exactly the most sweetest conversation that was a stepping stone towards change but progress was progress.

As the verse would say, the rest is history.

To put it shortly each day after that it got them closer to mutual respect, their acquaintanceship, their friendship, their agreement-

Until one day. The day Ink will never forget, their relationship.

To be quite honest, nothing could ever be as amazing as those moments. He believed he had it all. The AUs were at peace as they could possibly be, he had a boyfriend that accepted that his emotions were artificial. He actually felt loved by both his partner, friends, and the AUs he helped that sometimes he's wondered if he's actually felt it without the help of a pink vial or even a yellow vial. The emotions were just too strong. The duo went through so much to achieve those kind of goals, both willing to overcome obstacles peacefully. It was all so perfect. Almost too perfect. 

But as the saying goes all good things must come to an end.

That end also was the point where Ink lost most of his memories.

It was a day like any other in the past 3 years they've started dating. They started the day with a kiss, a hug- but Error told Ink that he wanted to talk later in their usual spot in Outertale. He seemed happy about the idea, there wasn’t anything out of the ordinary about a date so they both left to their usual activities.  
Ink’s duties protecting the AUs kept him busy and not to mention his breaks involve spending some time with his starry friends, so needless to say he didn’t suspect anything wrong up until his visit to Outertale. Actually, even then there was nothing wrong, but...

What really made Ink realize something was amiss was Error’s behavior. His familiar glitchy lover didn’t seemed at all pleased with Ink’s presence. Sure, he could be playfully irritated but it was clear that scowl meant business and for some reason the air around them seemed tense. The couple did have some bumps in their relationship but surely they could get through them as always, right? This didn’t seem like good news...

Little did Ink know this would be the most awful news he’ll ever receive in his life.  
So awful that he’s completely blocked that day from his memories. Including when the actual deed was done and the days before that.

All he remembers was Error speaking to him.

The words fell on deaf ears since Ink couldn’t even remember what exactly he said. He just knew it was awful enough that what he did was against his morals and the oncoming days were probably tormenting him for it.

He felt a deep sadness he didn’t know was possible with just a drop of a blue vial. Then his hand gripping something? He didn’t have Broomy with him that day so he wasn’t sure exactly what it was.

His final memory is watching the scenery quickly fade into black and feeling his own body move on it’s own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading this chapter ^^ If you're interested in this story so far please do consider giving a kudos! Each kudos let me know you enjoy this story and support it and that means so much to me! :D 
> 
> Also just a quick note if there are any plot holes, fear not! These are actually necessary and will be addressed in later chapters/stories.
> 
> Once again thank you guys so much for your interest!


	2. The Second Event

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And deeper we go.

He woke up in his Doodlesphere, with Dream and Blue by his side. He’s apparently been asleep for a weeks? Reforming? But from what?

And that’s when he got the news.

Apparently Error rejected him and wanted Ink away from him. But it didn’t make sense, before he left they were happy and when he last saw him....

He was upset? Ink? He practically downed his yellow vial that day!

Regardless of what he thought, it caused the guardian to snap at Error.

To murder him.

It’s all confusing and a blurr... In fact it seems like a joke at first.  
Error and him were happy. He would never...Ink would never-

“You didn’t contact us for 3 days.” Blue explained.

“When we arrived here you were emotionless, mumbling about how ‘he’ was gone and how you ‘hurt him’. So we checked and...” Dream continued.

“There was no trace of him. Only some marrow. So it could only mean one thing.”

But Blue simply smiled and held his hands gently, whispering something he will always take to heart.

“You’ll get used to it.”

He felt nothing.

Each day after his awakening was just painful and got worse with each second.

The guardian thought he could heal from this. A yellow vial could fix this and he could jump up from this situation like he’s always have.  
But even when he took those vials he felt empty, as if they never worked at all. Maybe his vials were tainted? Was that even possible? Possibly not.

That’s okay though! He still has his job to do and such, maybe that’ll at least help? A small trip around the AUs? Draw? Draw! He loves to draw! Drawing was also extremely therapeutic to himself. 

Just a little distraction from the pain. He could draw out his feelings.

Ink grabbed his sketchbook, a pencil, and began to sketch the first thing that came to mind.

Unfortunately, in just one hour he threw the damn things to stars knows where and grumbles.

As an artist, Ink knows that some drawings may be more poorly drawn than others or the opposite effect, where some drawings are better than others. Regardless, as long as the drawing makes himself happy then that should only matter.  
But with that said he still couldn't deny that his drawings were now awfully sketched. Ink knew he could do better than that! He could much better than what he attempted to draw in the last five pages in his sketchbook.

Just a mess of tears and punctures because Ink couldn’t focus. Every time he drew his mind would wander back to that day, how the only thing he remembers was reaching out towards the glitch to grab his hand and-

When he blacks out, the pencil would jab into the paper and 𝘁𝗲𝗮𝗿.

He tried again.

And again.

And again.

Until he just gave up.

His masterpieces he could sketch in seconds were gone.

He can’t draw anymore. He lost what gave him joy in tough times.

There was also another thing he would note to beginning artists. Usually when someone was unhappy with their drawings they were unhappy or mad at themselves. Maybe because of what happened to Error he was now truly unhappy? Unhappy with himself?

Ink's eyelights shrink to an extremely pale blue.

Unhappy with his life now?

......

His sockets blink back to their default light blue circle and yellow star eyelights. He shouldn't think about that. One little drawing mishap wasn't the end of the world for him, it's happen a few times anyways! Yeah... that's it.   
That yellow vial gave him hope. That this was just a bad rut he could overcome. He could do this! He could try again later!

Yet, he never did.

The two most important thing that he lost were just the beginning of his torment.

Everyday for one week he would try to draw 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨, anything. And everyday for one week his sketchbooks were tossed aside in frustration while he would mentally beat himself up. This was just all confirmation that he was no longer an artist. He's never had an artist block as awful as this or a block where he physically can't draw without destroying the paper.  
He tried so hard and he got nothing in return. The final thing he realized losing was when he tried to create new sketchbooks.

Create....

When he tried to paint up some new sketchbooks with Broomy the ink didn’t stay in place to allow shaping and creation, it would just splatter onto the floor.

Another try-

And then another-

Why...

Another-

Another-

His teeth were grit together and so was his grip on his brush.  
Please don’t let him lose this too. Don’t let him lose his 𝗽𝘂𝗿𝗽𝗼𝘀𝗲. Don’t let him stop being a Guardian.

Another-

Another-

Nothing.

Ink felt all his vials’ effects drain out of him at once. All he could do was stare at his paintbrush in disbelief while his face twists from sadness to emotionless.  
Was this it for him? It’s can’t be....  
He didn’t want to stop being a guardian. Sooner he would learn he had no choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like a guardian is about to crack~

**Author's Note:**

> Heya there! First off thank you so much for reading this chapter it means so much and if you’re interested in this story already please consider leaving a kudos ^^ ❤️ 
> 
> Second off, Hope you’re ready for a wild ride in Skittles’/Ink’s verse. Fair warning there may be some plot holes in the future but worry not! This is necessary and will be addressed in later chapters/stories.
> 
> One again thank you for your interest if you’ve made it this far ;w; hope y’all have a lovely day.


End file.
